The Confession
by Valie
Summary: Reeni makes a interesting confession to Hotaru.This is a ReeniHotaru yuri.
1. The Confession

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me.That should be obvious.  
Author's note: This was inspired by the fact that I think people would like to see a new yuri pairing.  
I'm pretty happy with this story.So please R&R.  
**************************************************************************   
[Chapter 1]The Confession  
  
Hotaru smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.Her and Reeni were going to the  
movies.Hotaru was hoping to attract a little attention.Finally satisfied she turned to leave and   
bumped into Setsuna.  
  
"And where are we off to tonight?,"Setsuna asked.  
"To go see a show with Reeni."  
"Be careful sweetheart."  
"I will,"Hotaru shouted as left the house.  
  
She hopped on to the motorcycle her father had given to her on her 16th birthday.She sped away   
into the cool night air enjoying every moment of the night.She finally stopped in front of Usagi's  
house and watched her life-long friend run up to her.  
  
"Ready to see the show?,"Hotaru asked.  
"You bet."  
  
Without another word the two sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind them.Reeni clung tightly to  
Hotaru,a little tighter then usual but Hotaru didn't even notice.Within minutes they were in front of  
the theater.  
*****************************  
  
After the show the two went to take a walk in the park.They finally settled down at a bench to talk  
about the show.Then they sat there quietly in the warm evening air.Reeni spoke up.  
  
"I have a confession,"She said in a low but serious voice.  
  
Hotaru was a bit caught off by the rare seriousness in her friend's voice.She knew when Reeni was  
serious,it was important.  
  
"Go on."  
"I don't how to say this but ...",Reeni's voice trailed off.  
  
Hotaru sat quietly as the other girl try to find the right words.  
  
"I...I think I'm in love with you,"Reeni said quietly.  
  
"NANI!?,"the normally calm girl shouted.  
  
Catching herself,Hotaru calmed down and asked,"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah.I think I always have.But I was just never able to express them."  
  
"But why now?Does anyone else know?,"Hotaru continued questioning.  
  
"Well I thought now would be the best seeing how we'll be in college soon."  
  
Hotaru sat quietly facing Reeni,just letting her mind sort itself. What should I do?I know it's  
not wrong seeing how Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are both women and in love.But still...  
  
She was so lost in thought,that she didn't notice the soft lips that kissed her until they had made  
contact.Without realizing it,Hotaru let herself kiss back.They stood lip-locked until they finally   
pulled away for air.  
  
"Um Reeni...wow.Um let me take me you home.It's getting late,"Hotaru panted.  
  
Getting up the two girls made their way to the parked bike.Mounting it they both knew their lives  
would never be the same.  
***************************  
  
Later on,Hotaru pulled up to her house after dropping off Reeni.She couldn't help but think about  
the interesting ride from the park to Usagi's house.Reeni kept 'accidently' putting her hands in  
places they shouldn't have been.Hotaru gently touched her lips as she remembered the kiss they  
had shared.   
  
My first kiss...she thought.  
  
Slowly opening the door,she hoped everyone was asleep.She let out a short sigh of relief as she  
peeked in and saw all the lights off.Slowly tiptoeing in,she suddenly stopped dead in her  
tracks.  
  
"So how was your evening...sweetheart?,"a calm voice asked.  
  
"Uhh it was good.The show was absoutely wonderful,"Hotaru stammered.  
  
A light clicked on and Hotaru spun around to come face-to-face with the senshi of time.Hotaru  
was surprised by the akward look in her eyes.She had never seen that look before.  
  
"Really?And was the after show as good?,"Setsuna asked.  
  
"It was really ni...I mean what are you talking about?"  
  
"Hotaru you've already forgotten that I'm the senshi of time.I have the ability to know what you're   
going to do before you do it.So try not to act dumb with me."  
  
Shimatta!"Gomen,"Hotaru said lowering her eyes.  
  
Setsuna reached over and hugged her daughter.Holding her mother tight Hotaru asked,"What   
should I do Setsuna -mama?"  
  
"You do whatever your heart tells you to do."  
  
"My heart wants me to be with Reeni.But what about the Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?"  
  
"Those two you could leave to me or you can tell them if you want."  
  
"I tell them when the time is right,"yawned Hotaru.  
  
"Alright off to bed now sweetheart.It's late,"Setsuna said giving her daughter a gentle kiss on the   
forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Setsuna-mama.Thanks."  
"Goodnight and your welcome."  
**************************************************************************  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. They're Busted!

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.  
************************************************************************  
[Chapter 2]They 're Busted!  
  
Once again Hotaru found herself standing in front of the mirror.She admired the gentle curves of  
her 16-year-old body.She undid the top button of her blouse revealing a bit of cleavage.Finally  
happy with her appearance she headed for the door.  
  
She crept pass the living room where Haruka read the sports section of the paper.She hoped   
her father wouldn't catch wind of her leaving the house (bad pun).  
  
"And where are we off to dress like that?,"a husky voiced asked.  
  
"Nowhere special.Just to Reeni's house,"Hotaru quickly answered.  
  
"Alright have fun,"Haruka said suspiciously.  
  
And with that,Hotaru ran off to her motorcycle.She happily drove off towards Usagi's house.  
****************************  
  
Over at Reeni's house the two girls greeted each other with a quick kiss,then ducked into the  
house.It been only two weeks since their unexpected first kiss.Hotaru had finally followed her  
heart and allowed herself to have feelings for Reeni.But she still worried about Haruka and Michiru  
finding out.  
  
Despite that minor inconvince,she also worried about how their first date would be.That afternoon   
they agreed that they would go see a movie and take a walk through the park (sound familiar?).That   
was the reason behind Hotaru's sexy attiare.They were pretty nervous but they finally snapped out   
of it and went out on their date.  
  
About two and a half hours later,they were walking through the same park they had been in two   
weeks prior.The park was deserted except the ocassional stray dog.The two sat down at a bench  
and since no one was around they let their hormones take over.They made out until they heard the   
one thing that no teenager ever wants to hear when their making out.  
  
"Interesting way to hang out with a friend,"a familiar husky voice said.  
  
They both gulped as they looked up to see a vicous looking Haruka glaring down at them!  
  
Uh oh they both thought.  
  
"Haruka-papa!What are you doing here!?,"Hotaru gasped.  
  
"Well I got suspicious of your outfit.So I followed you to see what you were up to,'Haruka replied.  
  
"I...I...I was going to tell you and Michiru-mama when the time was right,"Hotaru stammered.  
  
"What do you mean 'you and Michiru-mama'?Don't tell me that Setsuna knew about this."  
  
"As a matter of fact she does know,"Hotaru said.  
  
I deal with Setsuna laterthought an angry Haruka.  
  
Taking a deep breath,Haruka managed to calmly say,"Take Reeni home and go home before I do."  
  
Nodding the two girls stood up and walked by Haruka slowly and carefully.They mounted Hotaru's  
bike and sped off as fast as they could.They fortunately noticed Haruka's motorcycle racing to beat  
them home.  
  
Hotaru got as far ahead of her father as she could.She dropped off Reeni,apolozing and kissed  
her goodnight.Then she sped off to beat her father home.Luckily she did and ran to find   
Setsuna.Finding her,she ran into waiting arms.  
  
"What happened?,"Setsuna asked.  
  
"I think Haruka-papa is gonna kill me,"Hotaru said.She then filled Setsuna in on what had happened  
finishing just in time to hear Haruka pull up in her motorcycle.Slamming the door Haruka stomped in  
and looked for her daughter who was still hugging Setsuna.  
  
"Hotaru we have to talk,"Haruka said calmly,then looked at Setsuna with cold teal eyes.  
"All of us."  
****************************  
  
The outer senshis gathered in the living room.Michiru asked what was going on.Haruka simply said,  
"Why don't we let Hotaru and Setsuna tell the whole story."  
  
Hotaru began telling the story and Setsuna filled in what she knew.When the two had finished,Michiru  
sat silently.Finally Michiru broke out somewhere between a laugh and a cry.  
  
"Our little girl is all grown up,"she cried/laughed.  
  
Haruka looked at her wife as if she were a mad woman,until Michiru finally calmed down.  
  
"Why is this so amusing?,"asked Haruka.  
  
"O Ruka-chan,don't get so worked up.Don't you remember our first kiss and the first time we got   
caught?,"Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka sat motionless as she realized she had become a little too protective over Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah but don't you remember what we kept thinking about,"Haruka protested.  
  
Yeah so?It's not like we did anything right away.We waited until we were both ready."  
  
Haruka quickly realized she had lost the arguement but refused to show it.Hotaru blushed as she   
realized what they were talking about.And Setsuna smiled since she knew how it would end.  
***THE END*** 


End file.
